The present invention generally relates to electric vehicles and more particularly to an electric vehicle automatic battery charging station.
An electric vehicle charging station allows charging of an electric vehicle. An electric vehicle requires recharging of a self-contained battery for continued operation. Traditional electric vehicle charging stations require manual insertion of a corded plug from the electric vehicle charging station into an outlet of the electric vehicle, followed by a wait time while the self-contained battery is charged, and then removal of the corded plug from the outlet of the electrical vehicle when charging is complete.